


Apologies

by Diglossia



Series: The Boycrush Saga [2]
Category: Panik, Tokio Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky's a little too late to solve anything. Falls in line with Matchmaker/Matchbreaker, How Do You Like Me Now?, U REEL HAWT, JURI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Jan knocked on Juri's door. A grunt the only answer, Jan slipped inside.

Juri sat up on his bed the instant he saw who it was. He rubbed at his eyes furiously as though trying to cover the obvious redness. His eyes were bloodshot, the skin surrounding them swollen, his hair a tangled blonde mess, and his nose raw. Jan had never seen his friend so torn up. He felt terrible that he was the cause of all this.

"I wanted to say I was, um, sorry-" Jan said, looking a little more than shocked at the state Juri was in.

"I'll be right back," he muttered.

Jan came back in with a glass of ice water and a wet towel. Juri grimaced and took the towel Jan proffered him, letting the little DJ half-sit on his bed. Jan smiled nervously and handed him the glass of water.

"So, um, yeah, sorry for being such a dick earlier," Jan began, stumbling over his words, "I kinda overreacted and stuff…"

Juri pressed his lips together and tried to hide a soft sniff.

"I found your phone in the hallway," Jan said.

He fished for it in his hoodie pocket and tossed it onto the bed. Jan looked at Juri as he picked the phone up. The drummer closed his eyes slowly and placed the phone on the other side of him. He looked back at Jan, his blue eyes horribly wounded.

Jan cocked his head to the side. He studied Juri as Juri looked at him and then smiled slowly. Jan shifted fully onto the bed. He tilted his chin up, one hand cupping Juri's cheek hesitantly. Their eyes met and then Juri closed the distance between them.

They kissed. Juri wound his arms around Jan's waist. He tugged the little DJ closer, their mouths opening at the same time, Jan letting Juri in. Jan gripped Juri's long hair and pressed his chest against Juri's, absolutely loving how Juri deepened their kiss until Jan could hardly breathe.

"Did you read the texts from Bill?" Juri gasped.

"Didn't need to," Jan moaned, grabbing Juri by the mouth.

"Trust you," Jan panted, "You- wouldn't lie to me- would you?"

"Never," Juri breathed, tightening his hold on Jan.

ØØØ

When Franky walked in, they were cuddled up together under Juri's blankets, smiling sappily into each other's eyes. Franky grinned, glad that he wouldn't be alone tonight.


End file.
